Race
Race is an eight-year-old boy from a different dimension who lives in the Royal Palace as part of the Royal Guard, along with his half-brother. He acts as one of the palace's spirit hunters and sometimes carries a small dagger with him as a weapon. Race is voiced by Isaak Nile Fitzler Biography Race was born in the village to a peasant woman, who died soon after giving birth to him. He lived with his biological father up until he was four, when he was killed in war with another kingdom. Race's step-father i.e. his mother's first husband was given custodial rights for him, and although a little reluctant, Race lived with his supposedly "mean" step dad and half-brother until he turned 7. He and Zayden were both seen by the princess communicating and contacting spirits with inventions Zayden made, and she appointed them to be the spirit hunters of the castle's Royal Guard. Race currently resides in the palace with his brother. Personality and characteristics Race is playful and energetic but at the same time a bit shy and quiet around strangers. He likes running around, chasing things, and is quite restless and impatient. Race also speaks with a slight lisp in his voice, and sometimes pronounces his letter "R" with a "W" sound. Race sometimes goofs things up because of not paying attention properly and angers Zayden and sometimes Kelsey. Race is a sweet and gentle boy at heart, though rather timid and shy at times. Physical appearance Race is of average-heighted but looks kind of small because of his timid and unsure expression. Race has sort of olive toned skin with large, innocent looking eyes closely set together and straight yellow ochre-orangish hair with bangs that go sideways. He is also a bit skinny and small with skinny legs and thin-looking arms. Race also has light freckles over his cheeks and nose and quite thin black eyebrows. Family Race's biological mother died when he was a baby, and he spent four years living with his father. His biological dad died in a war against another kingdom after he turned four, and he was sent to live with his step dad, rather reluctantly. Race also has an older half-brother, Zayden. They share the same mother. Weapons and abilities Acrobatic skills Race along with his brother is skilled on things like acrobatics and gymnastics, he and Zayden are both known for appearing in the strangest places, jumping from window sills, sitting on top of suits of armour and cartwheeling down and somehow getting up and sitting on very high places. Dagger Race sometimes carries a small dagger around with him for defense. He is sometimes jealous of Zayden as he gets to carry a full-size sword. Depiction in the series Race is the last main character to be introduced. Race first appears in the pilot episode running up to Zayden with ingredients for a potion. He runs up very excitedly to him at first but then sees Parker (a stranger) and immediately hides behind Zayden, avoids eye contact and stops talking at once. He is ultimately introduced by the Princess, and after a while comes out from behind Zayden to at least take a look at Parker. Trivia *Race's actual given name is not revealed. He was given the nickname because, even as a baby, he was restless and always "racing around". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Royal Guard